The Universal Plan/Discie-Disco
The Universal Plan Saga The Discie-Disco Planet arc takes place following the end of the F4CT0RY_01 arc and is the second arc in the Universal Plan Saga and the 29th story arc overall. Summary The Ramianers Arrive at Discie-Disco: A new mystery As the Light Void Master zooms towards Discie-Disco, he hopes he can get there before Tona. Unbeknownst to him, he overtook Tona long ago, and is twice the distance Tona is. Meanwhile, back on Jaakkon, the Krei Resurrection Team are making their way to their ship. Maiden hopes that the Ramianers have not destroyed their ship as well. Suddenly, the ground begins to crack underneath them. As they run, a huge creature bursts from underneath the ice. It reveals itself as Zeroe's last creation prior to him being put in isolation for 15 years. It towers above the surrounding icy mountains, and the Krei Resurrection Team prepares to fight. The Ramianers and the natural ideas group have just arrived at Discie-Disco, and are surprised and appalled at what they find. Now, Discie-Disco is covered in fire, ice and sword slashes. Brad the Lad is confused and says that no-one reported this, but Ivy reminds him that Discie-Disco recently cut it's ties with the intergalactic trade that they begun a few years prior, so now no news gets off the planet. The Light Void Master says that he heard Discie-Disco had come under the ownership of a new group of people prior to being separated from the trade and that it probably had something to do with them. Cyclo-Jess is horrified by what has happened and BRAIN-A.E3 tells them that he thinks they're all going to die, much to the anger of the rest of the group. Brad is also confused why it appears there are no civilians in the area. As they go to search, they run into a scared man holding a young girl. He tells them that they will be executed if they are caught and they need to go. The Light Void Master tells them that they are foreign and the man tells them to follow him. When they arrive at his house, he says that he had lost track of time and stayed out during the midday curfew. Had he been, caught, he claimed that both he and his daughter would have been executed by the generals. Rawr says that that's heartless and they could not be that cruel, but the man confirms it and tells him that Discie-Disco is currently under a dictatorship. The three dictators whom rule fear that they will be overthrown, so they have in place cruel rules and the threat of death always overhanging. The Light Void Master explains that they're after a criminal who escaped from their planet and is after huge amounts of power. They were led to believe that he was going to come here. The man tells them that they can stay there until curfew is over, but then he does not want to see them again as if he is seen with outsiders he will be killed. There are now two-and-a-half hours until the end of the curfew, and Rawr asks the man's name, but he says that letting information that minor slip could also get him killed, yet Brad reminds him that he told them about the dictatorship, but the man tells them it's compulsory to tell all foreigners that. He says that, underneath the three dictators are five generals who are brutal and merciless, and will hunt him down and kill him if he says anything that could be considered private information. Meanwhile, near the destroyed F4CT0RY_01, the Krei Resurrection Team have found their ship. It is also shown that the defeated creation of Zeroe's has been defeated, and is currently lying on top of the smouldering mess that was F4CT0RY_01. Tona told them that the Meizeik was being distributed to Discie-Disco Planet., so they set off in the direction of the very end of the universe. After the curfew, the Ramianers leave the man's house. The Light Void Master goes to find somewhere safe where they can stay and treat their wounds. Rawr and Brad the Lad tell the others that they will explore the area and try to get information from locals who will actually tell them things. Mustard, the Darp, Chairfox and Peri look for the local shop to get some vital supplies while the Peris, Jim & Jim and Red & Blue go to help the Light Void Master. The other Ramianers act as their bodyguards. Mustard's group are stared at by the locals, but they push on and hope no-one will alert the generals to their presence. They arrive at the shop, but realise that the currency on Discie-Disco are 'Dizies'. When Mustard asks if anyone as any currency from Jaakkon, Peri says he does, but they do not know the exchange rate and where to get the money exchanged. The person in charge of the planet, the top dictator, receives the news that there are foreigners there, but he tells everyone not to attack and let him watch over the security cameras dotted around Discie-Disco, saying that he has some history with them. The Light Void Master has found an old warehouse and he, Voidling, BRAIN-A.E3 and Cyclo-Jess begin setting up a first-aid system while the others put up defences. A loud voice comes over the intercoms on Discie-Disco telling everyone to go into their homes as a general is coming past. The Darp, Mustard, Chairfox, Peri, Rawr and Brad the Lad arrive shortly after. The Light Void Master reminds them what the man said. He told them that if they were to anger the generals in any way they would be punished severely. He told them that the five generals think of themselves as the best and hide behind their armies, only in time to get god complexes. He told them the worst of the five was a man called Rogevet who would make sure that their lives would end miserably and painfully were he to be crossed. The most laid-back general, however, was Laega, and would probably not care if anyone if people came out of their homes while she was walking through, and would only attack for self-defence. Brad the Lad presumes that they're hoping for Laega, and the Light Void Master confirms this. The general who comes, however, is a plump middle aged man who announces himself as Rogevet. The Ramianers watch as he walks down the street through the boarded-up windows of the warehouse. A puppy runs out of someone's house, and Rogevet suddenly goes wild, shooting at it but missing, getting furious. A young boy comes out of the house to tell Rogevet to stop, while his father tries to drag him away. Rogevet shoots the boy in the leg before shooting the father five times in the chest for 'bad parenting'. His army walks behind him and, as a shocked Light Void Master realises, it is made up of infamous mercenaries from around the universe, whom could probably take the Ramianers on. He tells everyone not to attack and not to underestimate Rogevet's army as it is very powerful and, while could be easily taken out in normal circumstances, in their current weak state, they shouldn't even move. Tona, meanwhile, has only just made his way to Discie-Disco. He arrives near the Ramianers hideout and can see Rogevet's army in the distance. He stands still in the street, curious and recognising some of the mercenaries in it. He is also dumbfounded by the fire, ice and sword-slashes everywhere. Rogevet sees Tona in the street and begins to shoot at him, yet it does nothing. Rogevet calls Tona a blasphemer for standing in his way and sends his army after him, yet Tona uses his clone Tavanigi to attack them. When his clones are easily beaten, Tona is impressed and goes to fight them himself, but accidentally defeats them all with one punch from his improved Zeikronam. Rogevet continues to shoot at Tona, telling him that he will tell the three dictators. Tona retorts by telling him that he'll tell all of Discie-Disco about what he's done, and, laughing, kicks Rogevet and shoots him in the chest with his own pistol. Tona describes Rogevet's gun as 'no good' and crushes it in his hand. He then shouts that he, along with his allies and rivals, have arrived at Discie-Disco Planet and that he is the 'great' Tona Gondilie. The Ramianers are horrified by his actions but, unbeknownst to them, Tona has set in motion the actions leading to him being able to control all of Discie-Disco. Zeta finds her old list: New allies On Jaakkon, Zeta, Spoof, the code-soldiers and the kaijus (chubby man and grapezilla) are waiting on a densely populated beach. Zeta tells Spoof that the only non-wanted people here are the code-soldiers and that they should get a move on. Zeta reveals that she plans to steal her old list from the Jaakkon safe houses, and she needs Spoofs help to do it. She explains that her old list contained knowledge of the future, unlike her current list which only contains knowledge of the present and past, but it was stolen by the pet finders because they feared her power. The kaijus walk into the sea, causing great waves. Grapezilla absorbs some water and dries up half the beach (they do this as a distraction). This gives Zeta, Spoof and the code-soldiers time to find the safe houses and steal the old list. Because the light void master is off system, the defence is weakened and Zeta finds her old list. She looks at it and asks it 'Why is all this happening? Why is everyone we've ever known fighting? Who is doing this?'. She stares at her list in amusement. Spoof asks what it said. Zeta replies with 'it told me lots of things, but right now we need to go to Discie-Disco'. Spoof asks how they are meant to transport the kaijus. Zeta tells him, they have her old list, they can do anything with this! Ben finish your thing here (and delete the things that say 'includeonly or it won't show up) The Three Dictators Begin the Hunt: Discie-Disco's Saviour makes his move Tona makes his way into town, and the Ramianers and the natural ideas group are horrified by his actions. Brad the Lad, Rawr and the Darp go to hunt him down and kill him before he makes another move that puts them in danger. The three dictators also announce that they will hunt down all of the trespassers on the planet. This news unsettles the Light Void Master, but he hopes that it shall not be overly difficult to take on the powerful trio if they all work together, but Voidling reminds his father that they found it easy to use some of the universe's most powerful mercenaries as soldiers, so they are most likely abnormally strong. BRAIN-A.E3, Cyclo-Jess and Drip-Drop tend to the wounded Peris in the back of the warehouse while the unharmed Peris create extravagant defence systems in case the Krei Resurrection Team manages to find their base (which the Light Void Master continuously reminds them, they won't, and the only reason they would need defences is if someone who has some connection to the warehouse comes and asks the police to get the intruders out). Tona, meanwhile, is enjoying his time at a bar and talking to the locals. Brad the Lad has found him, however, and quietly sneaks up on Tona, planning to at least wound him. Unexpectedly, however, Tona begins shouting directions before clicking his fingers and everyone in the bar stands up and points firearms at Brad the Lad. Tona spins around in his chair to look at him and tells him that he did not stand a chance. The barkeeper tells Brad that Tona was their saviour and Brad remembers that Tona did save Discie-Disco from poverty and built up the universal trade. He goes on to say how the three dictators have made everything worse than when Tona came, but that he is going to work his magic once again and save Discie-Disco. While Brad believes he can't and talks about the sword slashes, ice and flames everywhere, the barkeeper laughs and says that he's already thought of that problem and, within just a week, they will be living the good life again. Brad warns them that Tona's bluffing, but Tona tells him that he knows perfectly what he's doing. Brad uses his Tavanigi to escape from the bar and get out of the line of fire, this does slightly weaken him though. Everyone in the bar once again turn their guns towards him, but Tona tells them that he'll deal with him. He then goes over to Brad and whispers to him that he will let him live but only if he and the Ramianers do not interfere with what he's going to do. He tells Brad to use his tavanigi to escape just before he attacks, and Brad does as he said. The people in the bar are angry that Brad escaped, but Tona assures them that that will be the last they see of him. The Darp follows Rawr as the two explore the town. Everyone in town finds the two strange, and believe that they're a circus act, giving them money. Rawr then gets a hollowed-out salmon to store the money in. He then goes in the shops to buy a bowler hat to store all of the money in, with the money he previously earned. He then goes in the street with the Darp and begins salmon-juggling for money. He earns a fortune, but Brad the Lad is appalled at what they're doing when he finds them. They tell him that it's earning them a fortune as either the people of Discie-Disco give them loads of change or the item's in Discie-Disco are really cheap. Brad the Lad joins in when he hears this but, when they arrive at the shops, even a chocolate bar is many times more expensive than the hat they bought earlier. They then check how much money they have and it's all mysteriously disappeared. They then discover that it's a haunted-demon bowler hat that ate their money and now wants to eat them, thus why the hat was sold so cheaply. It then chases the trio through the streets, but Rawr cannot take it on, Brad is weak and the Darp can't be bothered. They run back to their base, but, when they do, the Peris unleash all hell on them as they think that they're the Krei Resurrection Team. The Peris bad aim levels a row of terrace houses, and Brad the Lad shouts at them to kill the demon hat. They send their bullets flying at the hat, shredding it into millions of pieces. Unknown to them, someone in the shadows saw this, and reported to Tona that they have found the Ramianers.